Don't Forget, But You Did
by Amaimon25
Summary: Ash and Paul are finally dating. But, when Ash leaves and doesn't come back, Paul gets worried. And when they find Ash, he has no memories of anything. Fortunately, Ash and Paul are still together, but with rivals in Paul's way. Not good with summaries, but good story. Anyways please review!
1. Chapter 1: Rape

Don't Forget, But You Did

By Amaimon25

Comashipping

Rated M for later chapters

_'thoughts'_

* * *

Chapter 1: Rape

"Nnn…come on, Paul. S-stop! I need to go…aahn…" said a raven-haired boy, trying to get away from his boyfriends neck kisses. But the kisses didn't stop. The mauve-haired boy started licking farther down until he got to the others chest. When he was about to lick the raven-haired boy nipple, he got a punch on the top of his head as the other said, "Paul, I'm serious I said to stop! I need to get going!"

"Ouch! Why did you do that Ash, I was getting into it and then you had to go and stop me." said Paul, as he started to rub where his new bruise was. Ash was putting his shirt back on while wearing blush on the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. "Why do you need to leave so soon?" asked Paul. Ash got up and went to put on his hat and as he looked in the mirror he said, "Why do I tell you things if you always forget in the end?" he said sarcastically as Paul rolled his eyes. He continued, "I told you I have another challenger to go to."

"Oh, well can't you cancel for today. I really just want to be with you today," the mauve-haired boy said. He got up and grabbed Ash's wrist, before he could walk through the door. Ash turned his head to face Paul. "No, Paul I can't cancel something like this. I'll be right back, okay?" said Ash, as he gave Paul a hug. Paul returned the hug and said, "Promise?" Ash broke the hug and nodded his head, "Promise. Be right back." He waved goodbye and so did Paul.

As Ash left his house in Pallet Town, Paul looked down from their room and yelled out, "I love you!" but sadly Ash didn't seem to hear him. Paul was becoming sad that Ash has been really busy lately. With him being the Pokémon champion, it's been so boring. But today was different from usual. He felt a knot in his stomach, like something bad was going to happen. But he thought it was nothing. Paul went downstairs and noticed that Delia, Ash's mother, wasn't there. "_She probably went to the super market_." Paul thought to himself. He sat down in the living room waiting for Ash's battle to show up on TV.

A half hour of waiting the champion's battle has finally begun. Many people showed up to watch the match, maybe over 500 people were there. The match was at Professor Oak's home.(I am skipping most of the battle.) The challenger was left with one Pokémon, his Tyranitar, while Ash hasn't even used his Pikachu yet. He was still on his 2nd Pokémon, Charizard. Tyranitar used rain dance which weakened Charizard's fiery tail. Though, it didn't seem to affect Ash's strong Pokémon. Charizard was commanded to fly up into the sky, "Use Dragon Claw!" Ash said. Charizard came up close to the opponent's Pokémon, and he clawed his face. Tyranitar screamed from the sudden pain. It recovered quite quickly, and Tyranitar's trainer said, "Get a hold of yourself, and use Stone Edge!"

The dragon type used stone edge and aimed it at Charizard. Sadly, Charizard was hit and it came crashing to the ground making a crater. Ash became worried, but then noticed his fire type was okay. He had a grin on his face as he yelled out, "Charizard, it's time to use Focus Punch! Maximum power!" Charizard did what his master told him to do and came up close to Tyranitar. Charizard flew up close and punched him right in the gut. The move sent the dragon type to tumble near its trainer. The Pokémon fainted. The ref looked to confirm if the Pokémon did faint and he called out, "Tyranitar is unable to battle! Ash Ketchum remains as the champion!" Ash jumped up and down with excitement as Charizard tackled him, making them tumble to the ground as everyone in the crowd cheered.

Back at Ash's house, Paul leaped up into the air as Ash won his battle. While his cheering, Ash's mom came through the door. "Oh hello, Paul. Seems like Ash won had victory, huh?" Delia said already knowing that she was right. Paul turned around with a smile on his face and said, "He sure did. He's the best isn't he?" Though he didn't need an answer Delia replied with a smile as she sat down next to Paul, "You know Paul, when I first met you I thought to myself '_What the heck did my son get into?'_ You weren't very sociable and always looked unhappy." Paul looked sort of hurt by her words but continued to listen, "But then I saw that Ash was extremely happy with you being around and you with him. The only time you really smiled was when Ash was by your side. I always thought you guys were so adorable together. Before you, Ash always masked his sadness of his father's passing, but with you I know that his happiness is real. Thank you, Paul for everything you have done." Delia said as she held Paul's hands in hers. Paul this time blushed at her words, he nodded. "Thank you for accepting Ash to be with me, of all people. I am grateful." He said, Delia felt tears flowing down her cheeks and hugged Paul.

When Paul was released from the woman's grasp, his stomach growled. He blushed as Delia giggled. " It looks like my son has rubbed off on you. Well, why don't we go eat and wait for Ash to get back home." She said, Paul nodded yes. They got up from the couch and made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey, Mr. Champion. Come and sign my shirt!" "Hey, Champion! Can I take a picture with you?" "Marry me, Ash!" fans said as Ash walked by them. He did as much as he could in a few minutes, but the fans were getting too violent for his bodyguards to handle. "Sorry guys! I gotta go now! Catch you all in my next challenge!" He waved goodbye to his fans as he ran as fast as he could. Ash took out his Charizard and got on his back. "Come on, Charizard! Let's go home and get some rest." The fire type agreed and went up into the sky with a roar. After ten minutes in the sky, Ash noticed something coming towards him. It was too late to dodge it. They were hit and came crashing into the forest below them.

Fortunately, they survived the landing with only minor scratches. "Are you okay, Charizard?" Ash asked, concerned since it just battled. The fire dragon looked down at his master and gave a quick nod. They both got up and Ash said, "That looked like a hyper beam, who would do that?" Suddenly there was rustling in the bushes behind them. They quickly turned around, "Who's there?" Ash asked angrily. They heard a voice of a man, "Use hyper beam again, Blastoise." The strong attack headed right towards Ash. Without thinking, Charizard protected Ash by getting in front of him. Charizard dropped to the ground with now serious injuries.

Ash looked at Charizard in terror. "Hey, are you okay Charizard?" he asked, but no answer. The bushes rustled again and Ash looked up. There was a guy wearing a mask that came out, a Blastoise right beside him. "Wh-who are you?" he asked frightened looking at the masked-man. The masked man got closer and closer. Ash backed up farther away to avoid him, but then was against a tree. After a while he stood right in front of Ash. The man pushed Ash to the ground. Ash tried to move away, but was tied by a rope by his hands from the back, and he put something around his mouth to stop him from screaming. Ash was flipped him over on his stomach. The masked-man bit Ash's neck harshly. He roughly pulled down his pants and touched his entrance with one of his fingers. Ash tried really hard to get away, but to no avail. The man roughly put two more fingers in his hole. After a while, Ash started to bleed from his entrance. By then, Ash had tears falling down his cheeks.

The masked-man took out his fingers and pulled down his own pants revealing his boner. As it touched Ash's hole, Ash quickly turned around and started struggling even more. The man rammed into him creating more pain for the champion. More blood flowed down his thighs. The man released his load into Ash and slowly took his crotch out. Ash fell down to the grassy floor, and tried to recover. The masked-man sinisterly chuckled to himself laughing at the champion's state. Ash got on his back and looked at the man. The man didn't notice and took of his mask, using it to wipe himself clean. He revealed his face and Ash gasped when he knew who we was. The man heard the gasp and turned around. He took out a pistol and held it up to Ash. "Goodbye, Ashy-boy…"

Ash had one last thought, _'Paul, I love you…and I will never forget you…'_

_**Bang! Bang**!_ Ash was shot at the head twice. He fell to the ground_._

A spoon fell to the floor. Paul looked like he was staring into space, and sweating bullets. Delia looked at him with concern. "Hey, Paul. Are you okay? Paul? Paul!" she screamed at him. Paul looked at Delia horrified, and quietly said, "Ash…Ash…something is wrong…I..I can feel it." Delia looked even more worried and for Ash too. "Wh-What do you mean something's wrong with Ash?" she questioned. Paul started shaking and nodded his head no, "No…I don't know. It's like I felt his pain…something is wrong…" Paul held his head where it seemed to hurt. A couple of seconds later, Paul fainted from pain.

* * *

So I guess most of you know who the 'masked-man' is. But at least try to act surprised when he is revealed. Sorry, I suck at imagining Pokémon battles but I try my best. Other characters will show up later in the story. Oh and I would like to ask your opinions of what I should do next during the stories. Like if I should put in new characters or more drama, stuff like that. I know there wasn't much of Paul and Ash, but there will be. So I'd like to know what you think about it right away. Please tell your friends, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2: You Forgot Me

Don't Forget, But You Did

By Amaimon25

Comashipping

Rated M for later chapters

'_thoughts'_

* * *

Chapter 2: You Forgot Me...

PREVIOUSLY...

_A spoon fell to the floor. Paul looked like he was staring into space, and sweating bullets. Delia looked at him with concern. "Hey, Paul. Are you okay? Paul? Paul!" she screamed at him. Paul looked at Delia horrified, and quietly said, "Ash…Ash…something is wrong…I..I can feel it." Delia looked even more worried and for Ash too. "Wh-What do you mean something's wrong with Ash?" she questioned. Paul started shaking and nodded his head no, "No…I don't know. It's like I felt his pain…something is wrong…" Paul held his head where it seemed to hurt. A couple of seconds later, Paul fainted from pain..._

* * *

Paul woke up, and he found out he that was in the living room couch. He was struggling to see what was happening. Paul saw a blurry vision of someone looking at him from above and it was Ash's, worried mother. He groaned as he sat up on the couch, grabbing his head as he felt some pain. "What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out from I don't know what. You kept saying something about Ash being in trouble." Delia said. The mauve-haired boy looked confused, but then his memories of what happened came back. "Ash!" he shouted as he stood up and ran toward the door. He opened the door and just sat on the steps. Delia popped her head out and looked at Paul, "Paul. I'm sure Ash is perfectly fine. Now come on in, before you catch a cold." Paul turned to her and gave a worried look. "I can't. I know something is wrong. I'll stay out here until Ash comes back." Delia just sighed and went back inside.

Charizard's slowly and painfully regained consciousness again. He slowly opened his eyes and picked his head up. Charizard looked around and saw his trainer on the ground. His eyes widened when he saw the state that he was in. Ash was slumped on a tree and his pants were down and his entrance was dripping with blood. But the thing that caught his attention the most, was the two bullet holes to his head. One of the bullets was shot right above his left temple and the other was in the back of his head. The fire-type guessed that he was trying to dodge the bullets which made it hit the back of Ash's head.

Charizard dragged himself to Ash and nudged him to see if he was okay. Fortunately, he responded with a groan. He coughed up some blood. Ash tried to get up but couldn't even move a finger. Charizard got up to his feet and helped out his master. The fire-type picked him up and gently threw him on his back. He slowly moved his wings and flew up into the sky, the first thing that came into his mind was to head for Pallet Town. He flew as fast as he could which wasn't very fast because of his injuries and tried not to hurt Ash even more than he already was. But, thought they could make it since his house wasn't very far away from the woods.

With Paul, it was almost midnight and he was even more worried than before. Delia came outside to check up on him. "Paul, maybe Ash decided to stay at Professor Oak's tonight." Paul looked up at her once again, "Ma'am, I'm pretty sure that Ash would've called us or something if he was going to spend the night over there. Plus, it's less than an hour away if he's flying on his Charizard. He should've been here over an hour ago, and-" He was interrupted from his frantic, fast spoken, panicking by a weak roar. They both looked up at the starry sky and looked at Ash's Charizard flying towards them. Paul's face lit up a little but then went to a look of horror when he saw Ash on his back. Paul didn't seem to notice the bullets on his head since he was concentrated of thinking that his boyfriend was just raped.

Delia moved closer to see what was going on and she screamed in horror. Paul quickly but gently took him off of Charizard's back. He put Ash sitting on his lap and tried to wake him with gentle touches to the face. "Ash…Ash! Wake up!" Paul paused for a while, and noticed the bullets in his head. By then Delia has already called the ambulance. Paul didn't know what to do but to just put pressure on his head so no more blood wouldn't come out, though he didn't even know if he had any blood left in his body. He heard the ambulance coming to Ash's house. He heard a groan coming from the boy which made Paul have hope that he will live. Ash opened his eyes and looked up at the mauve-haired boy. Ash showed no emotions on his face. Paul didn't really notice, he just noticed that he was conscious. The mauve-haired boy spoke, "Ash…I'm so glad that you are okay. I thought that you were going to die on me. Please don't leave me…" His eyes were filling up with tears and they started to flow out.

Ash looked at him and smiled. He took his right hand to wipe the tears from his cheeks. Paul looked surprised at the action. Ash then spoke, "It's gonna be okay, Paul. I'll never leave you…I love you..." Ash brought his hand down and his eyes closed. Paul froze for a while, but then noticed that he was breathing and gave out a sigh of relief. The ambulance came in front of the house and saw the bad condition the raven-haired boy was in. Paramedic 1 said, "This boy is in a serious condition. I don't even know if he is still alive." The lady paramedic bringing the stretcher said, "Wait, look. He's breathing, we better get him in the ambulance before he loses it." Paramedic 1 grabs Ash from the arms of Paul. Paul quickly stood up and followed them to the back of the ambulance. Both paramedics looked at Paul, one of them said, "Hold it. Only family can come in the ambulance. Who are you?" Paul looked at Paramedic 1 who asked the question and said, "I am his boyfriend. So, please let me go with him." This surprised the paramedics but let him enter anyway, then after Paul came in Delia who didn't speak at all because of the shock did so too.

Paul turned to Delia trying to comfort her by rubbing her back. "It's going to be okay, Delia. Ash is way too strong to let himself die." The paramedics looked at one another and back at Paul, "Ash? As in, Ash Ketchum?" Paul nodded and the paramedics turned to each other. "I see…didn't he just finish winning another challenge?" Paul nodded a yes once again. "So, while he was coming back home he was attacked and really savagely raped. He was also shot twice. One above his left temple, and another on the back of head. It's a miracle that he was able to survive this long. He is a strong young man." The paramedics said to each other while looking for anymore injuries on the raven-haired boys body.

They finally arrived at the hospital, they, mostly Paul, was glad that Ash was still alive after so long. Once they got through the door, everything became frantic. Paul just heard the necessary things, the important. He heard about some surgery, they were going to try to take the bullets from his head. He also heard that it was very risky. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Ash during the surgery. The doctor that was attending Ash turned to Paul and Delia and said, "This surgery might take over 7 hours to complete. Even if we finish the surgery there might be a slim chance that he won't make it. He made it this long, I think he could take it for just a while longer." Paul nodded again and turned to take a seat with Ash's mother.

During all this time Delia said nothing which sort of worried the mauve-haired boy. "Delia, if you would like you could go home you can go. I'll stay here with Ash while they finish with him." Delia finally turned to look at Paul with her red, puffy eyes. "No…I want to stay with you. I'll get some rest when I know Ash is okay." Paul gently smiled at her, she was fine, she was just a little shocked with what was going on.

It's been over 5 five hours since Ash entered the emergency room. Delia told Paul that she was going to call some of Ash's friends for support. Paul nodded and let her leave. By the hour, most of his boyfriend's friends were there. Misty came with her boyfriend, Tracy. Paul was happy when Tracy confessed to Misty, she was always on Ash since Paul met her. Brock came in from Pewter City a little over 30 minutes ago, the hospital wasn't very far from Pewter and Viridian. Dawn, May, Drew, and Max were in the Kanto region for the Pokémon contests this year. Ritchie came in ten minutes after Brock. Paul didn't like many of Ash's friends because most of them fell in love with the cute raven-haired boy, and Ritchie was one of them. He usually ignored all of Ash's friends though, since Ash was already his. Paul had a small smirk on his face thinking about what he said. But, it quickly fell when Gary Oak came in.

Paul didn't like Gary at all, he hated him more than Ritchie. One time he heard Ash's mom say that he preferred Gary more than Paul. That made him feel really uncomfortable for a while but then got Delia's trust. In the past, while Paul was getting Ash to like him, Gary always kept getting in the way. Gary confessed his feelings for Ash while Ash and himself were on a date. Ash became flustered and left from the date. Paul became extremely angry and punched Gary in the face in front of a giant crowd. Ash took forever to make his decision, but Paul was extremely happy that he chose him. Paul always had a bad feeling about Gary since that day.

Brock and Misty walked up to Paul. Brock spoke, "What happened to Ash?" When he asked that everyone came in closer to hear what had happened. Paul spoke with a stern look, "When Ash was coming back home, he was raped." Everyone gasped at that. Paul continued, "But, there's more…he was shot twice after he was raped. He's been in surgery for over 5 hours now." After what Paul said, he felt tears falling down to his cheeks, he was crying. Paul started to wipe the tears away when he felt someone's arms around him. It was Brock trying to comfort him. Paul was tense, but didn't push him away, he needed to be comforted. He stayed for a while. He opened his eyes and saw the doctor who was attending Ash coming towards them.

"Doctor, how is Ash?" Brock said immediately when he noticed him. The doctor came to a stop and let out a sigh of relief. "The surgery was successful. He seemed to have woken up already, which is quite rare. It looks like he really wants to see you guys." He said with a smile. Every one gave a sigh of relief and started to cheer, even Paul who didn't notice he was holding one in let it out. Paul turned to Delia who fell asleep just a couple hours ago. The mauve-haired boy gently shook her awake. "Hey, Delia. Ash is okay, and you can go see him now if you want." Delia brightly smiled, and quickly stood up and followed the doctor to Ash's room.

Paul turned to the others and said, "Well, who wants to go after her?" They looked at each other in confusion which made Paul get confused too. "What's wrong? No one wants to go see Ash?"

It was Misty's turn to speak, "Paul, why don't you go in after Ash's mom? I mean, you are his boyfriend right? No, need to be nice." She said and smiled. Paul looked at her in surprise and nodded with a smile. "Thanks, Misty." Paul asked at the registration desk where Ash's room was and she said 929. It was the room number of Ash and that it was on the 4th floor.

After around half an hour, Delia finally came out from Ash's room. _'It took her long enough,'_ he thought to himself. Then she saw that Delia had tears in her eyes, Paul suspected that it was of joy. Delia looked up at Paul while he started to walk in her son's room, "Wait, Paul…" He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to see Ash. He came into the room and saw his wonderful, amazing boyfriend on the hospital bed. It was a simple room. A window at the back of the room, a door on the right that lead to a bathroom, a television to the left side of the window and facing the TV, was the hospital bed.

Ash turned to look at Paul and he smiled at him, "Hello." Paul thought of it as an invitation and came in. He sat in the chair on the right side of Ash. Paul smiled at Ash and held his hand. "I'm so glad you're okay, Ash. I thought you were going to die and leave me all alone. I'd probably would've committed suicide if you did, that way we could be together." Paul chuckled to himself and looked at Ash, it looked like he didn't know what Paul was talking about. "Ash, are you okay? Come on say something…" There was a silence between them, Paul noticed that Ash had a crease between his eyebrows like he was thinking about something. Ash finally spoke, "Who are you?"

With that Paul's whole world came crashing down around him….

* * *

**So, please review! I'm sorry that Paul was so OOC in this chapter, promise he'd become more manlier in later chapters. You guys should give me ideas of what to write about next. Kay, I know that Gary and Ritchie will be Pau's rival in love, but help me think of other Pokémon characters to compete against.**

**Paul: Come on, no more! I already hate Gary enough for the whole world.**

**Gary: Hey, watch your mouth kid!**

**Ash: Oh, come on guys...quit fighting over me! I know I'm awesome but no need to fight!**

**Me: Oh, hush up Ash. your so full of yourself.**

**Ash: You made me like this, no need to complain.**

**Paul: So, moving on...Weren't you going to thank the people who reviewd?**

**Me: Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Thank you to Won-Chan108 for your review. Hey, I'm still young and in High School, I can't think of something so graphic!**

**And thank you to Blue Sysin also for your review. I know you know who it is, but just keep it to yourself, thought I think that everyone else knows too. ;)**

**Kay ya'll, see you guys next time. Say bye everyone!**

**Ash: Goodbye, everyone!**

**Paul: Later...**

**Gary: Hey, what about me?!**

**Paul: No one wants to hear or read your annoying voice! **


	3. Chapter 3: Remember Me

Don't Forget, But You Did

By Amaimon25

Comashipping

Rated M for later chapters

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 3: Remember Me

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_Ash turned to look at Paul and he smiled at him, "Hello." Paul thought of it as an invitation and came in. He sat in the chair on the right side of Ash. Paul smiled at Ash and held his hand. "I'm so glad you're okay, Ash. I thought you were going to die and leave me all alone. I'd probably would've committed suicide if you did, that way we could be together." Paul chuckled to himself and looked at Ash, it looked like he didn't know what Paul was talking about. "Ash, are you okay? Come on say something…" There was a silence between them, Paul noticed that Ash had a crease between his eyebrows like he was thinking about something. Ash finally spoke, "Who are you?"_

_With that Paul's whole world came crashing down around him…._

* * *

"W-what do you mean you don't remember me? It's me, your boyfriend. I'm Paul, please you've gotta remember…" Paul said, a little taken back. Okay, maybe not a little, more like a lot. Paul looked at him, and Ash was completely clueless. "Boyfriend? What are you talking about? That woman that just came in didn't say anything about you." Ash said. The mauve-haired boy was completely shocked and didn't move at all. Ash was about to ask if he was okay, but then the doctor came in with Ash's mother by his side. "Paul, can you come outside into the hall for a little while?" asked the doctor. Paul nodded and followed them both out, leaving Ash extremely confused.

"What's wrong with Ash? He doesn't remember me at all!" Paul yelled at the doctor once they were from hearing range of Ash's room. The doctor said, "Please calm down, Paul. The surgery was successful, but it came with a price. Ash has amnesia." Paul was completely shocked. He hanged his head down, and looked at the floor. A couple of seconds later, his shoulders were fiercely shaking and tears came falling down to the ground. Delia came towards Paul and put her arms around her, Paul did the same.

Minutes past and Ash's friends, Misty and Brock, came down the hall to see what was taking so long. Brock started to talk but then stopped when he saw Paul being held in Delia's arms. "What's wrong with Ash? Did he you know…die?" Misty said, not liking the thought of Ash dying. Paul still on Delia's shoulder shook his head no. Both of them confused, but then Brock remembered the consequence of Ash getting surgery on his brain. Brock gave a big gulp and said, "Did Ash lose his memories?" Misty turned to look at Brock with shock, and then turned to Paul to see his reply. It took the mauve-haired boy a while to reply, he nodded a yes. "What?" Misty yelled, enough for the whole hospital to hear. "What do you mean Ash lost his memory?" she questioned not even waiting for an answer, she turned to Ash's doctor. "Didn't you say that Ash's surgery was successful?"

"Ma'am please calm down. There are other patients here who need rest." The doctor said waving his arms in front of himself for protection as Misty used her most famous death glare (as seen on TV). "As I said to Ash's mother and boyfriend, him having surgery and getting amnesia is very common. But, there is a way to cure it, though it might be quite difficult." Paul eyes opened and turned to the doctor. "How can we cure it?" he asked quickly. "Well, you could go to places that he has gone to before. Those sceneries might jog back some memories." Said the doctor. Paul gave a nod. He wiped away tears and looked at Ash's friends. "Why don't you go tell the others on what is currently happening. I'm going to ask some more question." He turned to Delia and continued, "Delia, can you go home and get Pikachu. He might jog back some of his memories." Delia and the others gave a nod and left.

Paul once again turned to the doctor, "So, when will Ash be able to leave the hospital?" The doctor said, "Mr. Ketchum will be able to leave in no more than five days from now. We still need to run some tests on how stable he is." Paul gave another nod, "Listen, doctor. This question is really important. If Ash gets his memories back, will he be able to remember who the one who attacked him was?" The doctor made a serious face and said, "It is possible that Ash will remember who attacked him. But something in his mind might block it, because his body is telling not remember. It might have actually caused more damage than we think, right now, it seems Ash is too traumatized to even want to remember. There is something else I need to say…Ash may remember what caused his amnesia in his dreams. If that does happen, you need to keep him calm. He needs to know that he is safe, and that is where you come in." Paul gave a nod for him to continue, "Either you or the patients mother needs to always keep him company. The recovery might be too much for him to handle, he might consider suicide as a way to escape." Once again Paul was shocked.

He recovered quickly and said, "Okay, that is all the questions have for now." Paul gave a slight bow. "I'm gonna go see Ash now." The doctor bowed as well leaving Paul to go to Ash. Paul took a deep breath and then went back to Ash's room. Ash was just sitting there looking through a window, with no emotions on his face. Paul knocked on his door and Ash turned his head. "Hello again." he said.

Paul again, sat on the chair to Ash's side. "Hey." Ash smiled a little at his hello. "So, you're my boyfriend Paul, right?" Paul then gave him a blush and a smile too. "Yeah, and your Ash Ketchum…" Ash gave him a weird look, "Ash Ketchum? That's a weird name." The mauve-haired boy slightly chuckled. "Sort of. But, I like it." They both gave out a warm smile. "So, Paul…what happened to me?" asked the raven-haired boy. "Well…you were coming back from a Pokémon battle at Professor Oak's. While you were coming back…you were raped and shot twice…" Ash gasped at what happened to himself. "What?! I can't believe that happened! Wow…I can't believe I'm still alive. I guess I'm really lucky." he said. "Yeah, me neither. But, you're here and alive, and I'm so glad…" Paul's shoulders began to shake again. "I'm sorry, Ash…" the mauve-haired boy said. Ash was confused and asked, "For what, you didn't do anything wrong." The tears started to fill up in his eyes, "Yes, it is! It's my fault that this happened. I wasn't there with you…and look what happened! You don't remember anything! You don't remember your mother, your friends, your Pikachu, and even me! It's my fault you lost your memories! I'm so sorry, Ash…because of me…" Paul's words got caught in his throat, and new tears came falling down from his already puffy, red eyes. He crouched down and put his head in his hands. After a while, he felt something grab onto his hands, he looked up to see Ash giving him a gentle smile. The raven-haired boy took one of his hands in Pauls, and used the other to wipe away the tears away.

"It's gonna be okay, Paul. This wasn't your fault, none of this is your fault. I'll get my memories back, I promise." He said to Paul in the gentlest way he could. Paul looked up and smiled, but then frowned. "That's what you said when you left…" And yet again, Ash was confused, "Huh?" he questioned. Paul gave a squeezed to their holding hands. "When you left, to go to your battle, you promised you'd come back quickly. And when you came back to me, you were on your Charizard and almost completely covered in blood…and when I held you in my arms, you said that you were gonna be okay, but your not…your forgot everything..." he said. Ash gave him a blank look, but then said, "Look at me, Paul." Ash used his other hand to raise Paul's chin up to look up at him. He continued, "I kept my promises, didn't I? I came back as promised. I am fine, like I promised. And I promise, that I will regain my memories. I will remember my mother, you, and even this Pikachu that you keep talking about." Paul gave out a chuckle at his words. "I will remember how I met you, what our first date was like, when our anniversary is…I will remember everything. So please, Paul. Stop crying, for me?" It took a while for Paul to give out an answer, but he nodded a yes.

Ash gave a smile. "Good, now tell me about myself. Like do I have any friends, or am I a loner. Or what kind of job I have, stuff like that." Paul gave out a small smile and began to talk. "Well, as I said before, your name is Ash Ketchum and your 20 years old. Your mother's name is Delia Ketchum. She is a really gentle, and kind person" Paul was stopped. "Hold on, you kept saying stuff about my mother, so what about my father. What is he like?" Ash asked. Paul gave a frown, "Your dad died a long time ago. He died protecting you from this evil gang, Team Rocket. I didn't know you back then, but your mother always said that you were an emotional wreck. You surrounded yourself with friends to hide your sadness, but sometimes you let it slip. That is when I found out, you were traveling in Sinnoh and you were alone. I don't know why though, you were traveling with some friends and I guess you got separated. I overheard talking to yourself, and you kept blaming yourself that your father died. Your mother said he was a Pokémon Champion before you were born, then he retired to be with the family. You were named after your father, 'Ashton', we call you Ash for short. You mother also said that he was really courageous, brave and strong, and that you are much like him." Ash had a couple of tears running down his cheeks. He said, "So, my dad died protecting me from Team Rocket? I wish I could remember him."

Ash motioned Paul to go on, "So, what about my friends? What are they like?" Paul gave a smile and continued talking, "You have a lot a friends all around the world. Your best friends are these two people named Brock and Misty. Brock is one of the world's top breeders, he used to be the gym leader of the Pewter City Gym, and his specialty was rock type. Misty is the Cerulean City Gym Leader, she specializes with water Pokémon, and her boyfriend's name is Tracy. You met him in your travels in the Orange Islands. May and Max are the children of the gym leader at the Petalburg City Gym, in the Hoenn Region. Max is still too young to go off on his own, so he went with you, Brock and May. Oh, and May is a Pokémon Coordinator. Dawn is from the Sinnoh region, she is also a Pokémon Coordinator. The Sinnoh Region is where we met too, and-" Ash once again stopped him from his long list of friends.

"Hold on, hold on. What is this 'Pokémon' thing you keep talking about? Is that some kind of animal, or something?" Ash said. Paul looked at him even more surprised than ever before and without thinking said, "Wow, when the doctor said you had forgotten everything, you really forgot everything." Ash scowled a little at his remark. Paul gave an I'm sorry, that it was supposed to stay in his head. "Pokémon are these amazing creatures, who have moves that you can't even imagine. Pokémon come in different sizes, and different types of elements like water, fire, grass, electricity, etc. Pokémon and humans coexist in this giant world as friends. Pokémon help their 'trainers' in 'Pokémon battles'." Ash was a little less confused. "So, there are humans, then there is Pokémon? Do I have any Pokémon?" he asked.

"Yeah. You have a whole bunch of them. But, you have this one that you love more than anything else. Your Pikachu, which is an electric type Pokémon." Ash spoke, "A Pikachu?" Once Ash said that, Delia came in with a knock. Ash noticed there was a small, yellow with red round cheeks creature on his mother's shoulder. The Pokémon noticed Ash and cheered, "Pikapi!" Pikachu jumped off of Delia's shoulder and ran into Pikachu's arms. Pikachu started to lick Ash's face. Paul smiled at the electric type and said, "This is your Pikachu." Ash looked at Paul then back at his Pikachu. He gave a smile and petted Pikachu behind the ear. "Hey, Pikachu. It's nice to see you. You're really cute, aren't you?" Pikachu purred at his touch. "Ash, this Pikachu of yours is really strong. It's the strongest electric type Pokémon in the whole world." Ash gave a surprised look. "The strongest electric type in the whole world, how do you know that he is?" Paul gave a smirk and said, "Because you're the Pokémon Master." Ash looked even more surprised than before, "A Pokémon master? Really? That's so awesome!"

Delia smiled at her son and said, "Yes it is, Ash. You are so much like your father." Ash gave her a smile. "Okay, I think this is too much for my brain to handle for one day." He said, as he grabbed his head sarcastically faking a huge headache. Paul said with a gentle smile, "Yeah, I guess you had enough for one day. The doctor said you can leave this hospital in five days tops. We should leave you alone to get some rest." Paul said as he stood up from the chair and walked toward the door. Paul then remembered something very crucial that he needed to tell Ash, or at least it was crucial to Paul. He came up to Ash's side again and crouched down to speak. "Hey, Ash. You have some other friends too." Ash was confused at why he was saying this now. "Oh really, who are they?" he asked. "Their names are Gary and Richie. Richie is one of your friends that you met at your first Pokémon League. He has reddish-brown hair, and blue eyes. Gary is the grandson of Professor Oak. Professor Oak is the guy who gave you your Pikachu. He has brown, spiky hair and green eyes." Ash yet again was confused for the millionth time that day. "Why does it sound that you hate those two?" Paul gave a scowl and said, "Because I do. They both tried to steal you away from me, that's why I don't like them. Just please be careful around them. Please, for me?" Ash gave a little chuckle and said, "Okay, I'll be careful." Paul gave him a hard look, "Promise?" Ash smiled, "Promise." Ash yawned after that. "Okay. I guess we should leave now. Come on, Pikachu." Paul said, and Pikachu jumped from Ash to Paul's shoulder, but not before nuzzling into Ash's cheek. Paul and Delia gave a little wave on there way out, as Ash waved at them.

_THREE DAYS LATER…_

"Come on, Ash! You're taking way too long! I'm getting sick of visiting this place." Paul yelled. He was outside with Delia and Pikachu, waiting for Ash to change his clothes. Finally Ash came out wearing a checkered gray and black sweater. He switched his old hat, with a gray beanie. He wore black jeans. "I'm coming, I'm coming. I wanna get out of here just as much as you do, Paul." Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. Paul gave out a smirk. He came closer to the raven-haired boy, leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek. He pulled away to see Ash as red as a tomato, holding onto the cheek that he was just kissed on. Paul gave a little chuckle. "That isn't funny, Paul." He ranted waving his hands in the air. "Oh, come on. I like your reaction. You're so adorable." the mauve-haired boy said with a smile. Ash got even redder, if that was even possible and said, "You don't call a guy adorable!". Delia gave a little giggle at the couple. "Aw, aren't you guys so cute together. You guys were just like this before…well, y'know." They both turned to at her, Ash gave out a sad smile. "I wish I could remember." Paul looked a little guilty. He put his hand on Ash's right cheek and said, "Hey, It's gonna be okay. You're gonna remember one day."

Ash smiled at him, "Yeah, well let's go to Pallet Town!" He grabbed Paul's hand from his cheek and intertwined it with his. Pikachu agreed too, "Pi, pikachu!" Paul again smiled, "Yeah…let's go home." And they headed out from the hospital.

* * *

**Sorry, guys that it took so long! My parents wanted to use my computer every time I wanted to upload this. It's so cute how Paul is already jealous of Gary and Richie. Okay, please review on this chapter and tell me what you think. Oh, and give me some ideas on what to do next for a different story, like Palletshipping, or Leagueshipping. Oh, and give me some ideas on Paul's last name. Team Rocket is finally in the story they'll come in some day. Kay, see y'all later!**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Home Flashback Party

Don't Forget, But You Did

By Amaimon25

Comashipping

Rated M for later chapters

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 4: Welcome Home Flashback Party

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_"I wish I could remember." Paul looked a little guilty. He put his hand on Ash's right cheek and said, "Hey, It's gonna be okay. You're gonna remember one day."_

_Ash smiled at him, "Yeah, well let's go to Pallet Town!" He grabbed Paul's hand from his cheek and intertwined it with his. Pikachu agreed too, "Pi, pikachu!" Paul again smiled, "Yeah…let's go home." And they headed out from the hospital._

* * *

A raven-haired boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder and a mauve-haired boy stood in front his cute little house in the town of Pallet. Ash gave a little smiled and looked at Paul with his amber eyes. Paul smiled back with his amethyst colored ones. Ash turned back to his house and said, "Well, here we go." Paul nodded, as they walked into the house. Delia was already in the house, and Ash heard her whispering in there, he didn't know what was going on.

As the couple walked in, everything was all dark. The only light they could see was the sunlight emanating from outside. Ash turned to Paul, since he didn't know what was going on. Paul gave a smirk and said, "Surprise." He turned the light switch on. Ash gave a 'huh?' look, and then people exploded from behind the couches and behind the wall that led to the kitchen yelling out "Surprise!" Ash gave some sort of a hybrid combination of a gasp and a yell, and then smile grazed his faced.

Ash looked around at the people who were in his house he recognized them from their visits at the hospital. Misty, Brock, Tracy, Dawn, May, Max, Richie, and Gary are the ones he remembered. Misty and Brock are the first to approach them. "Hey, Ash! How are you feeling?" asked Brock. "I'm just fine. The doctor said I'm as healthy as a person with amnesia can be.  
Ash said with a sheepish grin. Ash turned to his friend with the Azurill in her arms, "So, Misty how has the gym been?" Misty smiled and said, "Oh, it's been just fine. Their wasn't many trainers later, but since the Indigo League is about to start in a month, I guess everybody has won eight badges already." Ash gave a nod. Tracy came up to them and said his hello.

Once Misty, Brock, and Tracy left Ash's side, Dawn, Max and May came by. "So Ash, do you remember anything yet?" asked Dawn. Paul glared at her for asking something so stupid. Ash gave a sad smile and nodded with a no. May also gave a sad smile, she didn't know what to say so her little brother spoke. "Hey Ash, maybe you'll get your memories back if you go see your Pokémon at the lab." Ash gave another smile though it wasn't sad and said, "That's a great idea, Max. Maybe we'll go later, or maybe tomorrow. I think I'll be a little tired after this party." Max gave a smile and a nod. May had an idea and screamed it out. "Hey Ash, I have an idea! Why don't we have a Pokémon battle? I mean, it might refresh your memory. And if it doesn't, at least you'll have a little fun."

Gary heard that and came walking in front of them. "Hey, Ash! That's a great idea. Why don't me and you have a Pokémon battle?" Ash looked at him and gave a smile, "Oh hey Gary. Maybe later I mean come on, I just got home. I wanna look around." he said. Ash saw Paul tense up next to him from his peripheral vision. "Oh sure. L-" Gary said and then got cut off by a growl. They all looked confused. Ash looked at Paul to see if he got jealous, and he put up his hands in defense that he didn't do it. 'GROWL…' there it was again, they turned to Ash and saw that he was blushing and holding his stomach. There was another growl, and they figured out it was Ash. Ash blushed even more, while everyone else laughed at him. "It's just like old times. Same old Ash." said Richie between laughs. "Why don't we go eat now? I'm starving." the raven-haired boy said, and Pikachu said with a "Pi-pikachu!"

Everyone went towards the kitchen and saw Ash's mom and Professor Oak there helping out in the kitchen. They turned around and looked at the children. "Oh, hello guys. The food is almost ready, why don't you guys take a seat?" They all nodded their heads and began taking their seats. Paul sat next to Ash's left side and Gary was on his right. Richie across from Ash. Everyone else sat around them. A little bit of talking came and then the food came. Ash's mouth looked like it was about to water. He saw spaghetti, pizza, sushi, hot dogs, steak, sub sandwiches, etc. Paul looked at Ash and smiled. He thought to himself, "_Well, at least something about him is the same."_

They dug into the food, Ash looked at his mother and said, "Wow, mom. Your cooking is great, I can't believe I forgot about it!" Everyone agreed with him that her food were so delicious. Delia put her hands on her cheeks trying to hide her blush, "Aw, you guys are just being kind. Thank you so much." Ash was trying to get the nerve to ask something, and he finally did. "Hey guys, can you guys tell me how I met you guys." They all looked at him and smiled. Misty spoke first, "Okay, me first. Since, I was the first to go on your journey with you." Misty continued after getting a nod from Ash. "Well, I ran away from home, and I was fishing…"

_Flashback_

_Misty was fishing in the outskirts of Pallet Town. Her line tugged and went under water. She got up and started pulling on the line. "Hey, I got a bite! Oh, I think this is gonna be a really big one!" she said. She pulled harder and out came a 10 year-old raven haired boy from the water with a Pikachu in his arms. Misty got a closer look at the boy coughing up water and got angry, "Aw! It's just a kid!", then she noticed the electric mouse, "Oh, are you okay?" she asked. Ash looked up at her and smiled weakly as he said, "Yeah, I'm okay." Misty looked at him angrily, "Not you! Aw, look what you did to that poor little thing. Is it breathing?" she asked with a concerned look. Ash looked at Pikachu and said, "I-I-I think so." Misty yelled at Ash, "Well don't just sit there, it needs a doctor right away! There's a medical center not to far from here. You got to get moving now!"_

_Ash stood up from the ground, "You mean a hospital?" Misty put her hands on her hips, "Yeah, for Pokémon." Ash asked, "Um, can you tell me which way do I go?" Misty pointed to Ash's left and said, "That way." Once she said that they heard the flock of Spearows heading there way. "There coming fast! Run!" he yelled, as he ran to the nearby red bike. Misty turned and looked at him, "Hey, what are you doing?" As Ash got on the bike he said, "I'm borrowing this." And he left. Misty yelled after him, "Wait, that's my bike!" Ash yelled from the bike, "I'll give it back someday!" Misty then again put her hands on her hips and said, "Oh, you!"_

"And that's how first meeting was like. Oh, and by the way, you still owe me a bike." she said, with a wink. Ash laughed and said, "Wow! What a nice first meeting we had. But, why were a flock a Spearow chasing after me?" he questioned. She shrugged her shoulders, "Well if I remember, you told me that you tried to catch one and it called out to its friends, and then started chasing after you. You and Pikachu didn't get along well yet."

Ash looked at Pikachu, who was sitting on the floor comfortably eating its food with Misty's Azurill. "Wow, me and Pikachu didn't get along? That's hard to believe, I mean look at him, he's adorable." He said, and Pikachu blushed rubbing the back of his head with his paw. Misty spoke, "Well, that's true. But you told me that you didn't get along with him at the beginning. All you guys did was fight, and Pikachu didn't want to listen to you at all. But then, when the Spearow were about to attack you, Pikachu jumped on your shoulder and with the giant thunderstorm that was going on, he made a giant Thunder attack. That's how you guys became friends." Ash looked at Pikachu was again and smiled and thought to himself, _'So, that's how we became friends.'_

Richie interrupted them. "I remember when I first met you and Pikachu." Ash and everyone turned to him now listening. Ash spoke, "Oh really. So how did we meet?" Again, Ash saw Paul get tense next to him. Ash sighed and under the table held Paul's hand. Paul turned to Ash and blushed. he thought to himself, _'Oh great. My own boyfriend is having pity for me. I fell so pathetic right now. I can't even control my jealousy.'_ He turned back to hears Richie story with the blush still on his face. Ash gave a giggle, and turned to hear the story as well. "Well, it was yours and mine's first Pokémon League entrance and meet wet at the elevator…"

_Flashback_

_ Ash, Brock, Misty, Delia, and Professor Oak headed toward the elevator. Professor Oak pushed the down button on the elevator and spoke to Ash, "If you just remember to always do your best, you're a winner even though you lose. That's the important thing." Then Ash's mother spoke, "But try to win." Ash gave a nod and said, "Right." Misty spoke then saying, "We'll make sure he does." Brock gave a thumbs up and said, "We're good at that." They entered the elevator, and when they got on they heard a boy yelling, "Hold the door please. I'm going down stairs too." Professor Oak held the door for him, "Sure." The 10 year-old boy had really pretty ocean blue eyes, auburn colored hair, and wore a blue cap. _

_ Once he got in, he gave a big sigh and said, "Thank you very much." Professor Oak gave a smile, "No problem." He looked down and noticed the Pikachu. "Ah, a Pikachu. Who's is it?" Ash looked at him and smiled, "Mine. Pikachu belongs to me." Richie looked up at Ash, "You're really lucky." "Yeah, thanks." Richie looked back at Pikachu and moved his hand to pet Pikachu. Ash noticed and yelled out, "Hey, you better be careful!" Richie touched Pikachu's right cheek, and Pikachu leaned into his touch, "Pikachu!" he said adorably. Ash was about to yell again, but then stopped once he noticed Pikachu liked his touch. "Huh?" Brock was confused. Misty smiled and said, "Looks like your rubbing Pikachu the right way." Richie looked at Ash, "I can see you did a really great job raising your Pikachu." Ash smiled, "Oh thanks," Ash sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "It wasn't always easy." Once he said that, the elevator stopped and the lights blacked out. Everyone looked up. "What's going on?" Ash asked. Brock spoke, "The power went out." "Try using the emergency call button." said Professor Oak. Brock walked over to the button and pressed it, "Right. Hello, uh, can anyone in there hear me? Hello there, hey!" Brock turned to the group, "Looks like it's busted too." Professor Oak said, "It's probably just a power outage." Delia looked concerned, "What should we do?" Professor Oak crossed his arms, "Hmmm…I guess we're stuck here until someone restores the electricity._

_ Misty looked concerned, "What? Oh no!" Brock heard some rustling to his left and saw the auburn-haired boy messing with the electrical wires. He turned and looked at Ash, "Excuse me? Uh-can I borrow your Pikachu for a second?" Ash looked at him confused, "Uh, yeah." Ash picked up Pikachu and walked to the boys side, "What for?" He held up some electrical wires and said, "I wanna use Pikachu's thundershock to jump start the elevator. That should get us to the lobby." They looked at him. "Say there, you got an interesting idea. Let's try it Ash." Professor Oak said. Ash came closer with Pikachu in his hands, "Okay." The blue eyed boy put the wires to Pikachu's cheeks. Ash said, "Pikachu, thundershock." Pikachu used his thundershock, "Pikachu!" The started to flicker back to life, and the elevator started moving again. Everyone cheered, "We're moving!" said Ash. _

_ Pikachu kept using his thundershock until they finally got to the first floor, the doors opened. They went outside, "Haha! We made it!" Misty said cheerfully. Brock turned to the boy, "I'm glad we opened the door for you." Delia smiled at him, "We can't thank you enough." Richie looked at Delia, "Don't thank me, thank Pikachu." Ash stepped forward, "Thank you! Your name?" Richie then spoke, "Uh, oh yeah. My name's Richie." Ash spoke again, "My name's Ash. Nice to meet ya." Richie said, "I gotta go. See ya." He started running. "Bye." said Ash..._

"And that's how we met." Richie finished. Ash smiled, "Wow, so we met on a stuck elevator. That's funny." said Ash. Brock smiled, "Okay, it's my turn next! Well, it isn't much of a story. You came to challenge the Pewter City Gym and I was the gym leader…"

_Flashback_

_ Ash was standing in front of the Pewter City Gym, "So, this is the Pewter City Gym. Alright then." He opened the giant doors, "Hellooo!" He walked into the gym and looked around. Out of nowhere, a light flickered and Ash turned around. There was sitting a man with spiky brown hair, and with a brown shirt and pants with a green vest. "Who goes there?" Ash was surprised. "So, you must be Brock. I'm Ash, from Pallet Town." He held his hand into a fist, "I challenge you!" Brock spoke, "Is this your first gym match?" Ash spoke, "Uh-" Brock interrupted him, "A gym match is different from other battles. This match is for Pokémon League authorization. Understood?" Ash looked confused, "Um, what do you mean by special rules?" Brock stood up, "We will use two Pokémon each. Those are the rules." Ash spoke, "Oh." "How long have you been with that Pokémon?" Brock asked. "Uh, about two weeks, I guess." Brock said, "Yes, your Pikachu is at it's cutest stage." Pikachu smiled at his words. "It can't win." Pikachu smile became a sweat drop. _

_ Ash looked angry, "Don't worry about my Pokémon and worry about yours, alright?" "Suit yourself. As gym leader, I have to accept every challenge so let's just get this over with." He said. He snapped his fingers and the floor started to move. A giant rock field came from the wall and almost ran over Ash and Pikachu. Brock jumped into the air and landed on the square where he supposed to be. He held up a pokeball, "Let the battle begin."_

"The first match we had you lost, but then you came back and won with just your Pikachu. It was amazing! And after our battle, I found you leaving Pewter City with Misty and joined you guys, and we've been together ever since, until you went to the Unova League." Ash smiled again, "Oh, then electric types are not effective with rock types, got it."

Tracy, Max May, and Dawn said there story on how they met. Gary was next, "So, I guess it's my turn. Well we were friends since we were little. I was seven and you were five, and we met at a river not too far from here…"

_Flashback_

_ Ash kept running and running. He was running as fast as a 5 year-old kid could run in a forest full of trees, and in the starless night sky. He tripped on a bush and scraped his arm as he fell. He didn't get up, but started crying. "Daddy…Daddy…why'd you have to die daddy! Why?!" he yelled into his arms and pounded the ground. He wept and wept until he fell asleep._

_ He woke up seeing an unfamiliar scenery. He saw behind him the forest, and in front of him was a clear blue, sparkling river. It didn't have a very strong current, and was low with water. Ash got closer to the river and looked at his reflection and saw his runny nose and his puffy, red eyes. He wondered why he was crying, and remembered his father. He remembered him dying in front of his eyes from the wrath of Team Rocket's Pokémon. His eyes began to water again, clutching his fists and ripping the grass right from the ground._

_ Ash jumped into the river and wiped his face with the water, trying not to remember the day before. Ash looked up when he heard rustling in the bushes. "H-who there?" he screamed, praying that it wasn't the men that killed his father. Ash picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the bush that was rustling. "Ow!" said the voice of a small boy. The boy came out of the bushes with a hand at where the rock hit. He stomped way to Ash, meeting him in the river._

_ "Hey kid! Look what you did to my beautiful face!" said the spiky brunette boy with green eyes, he pointed at his forehead with a giant red bump on his forehead. Ash was scared at his rage, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't m-mean to!" He rubbed his eyes with his hands to try and stop the tears. The boy sweat dropped, waving his hands not knowing what to do. "Uh-uh it's okay! See look it's going away now so stop crying. Please!" After a couple minutes later, Ash once again stopped crying. He looked up at Gary._

_ Gary looked back at him, he was glad that he stopped crying. "Good, you stopped. So, why'd you come here? This is my playground." He said, gesturing that the river and everything around it was all his. Ash didn't want to answer him, so he hung his head down. Gary didn't need to know anyways, "Hey, come and play with me! That should make you happy!" Ash gave a weak smile and nodded his head yes, "Okay." They ran around playing tag, and playing hide and seek, and after that played in the river for the rest of the day. It was around 6 in the afternoon and both of them were extremely tired. _

_ They were laying down next to each other, looking up at the sky, waiting for the stars to appear. Gary turned to face Ash, "Today was really fun, Ash! Let's do this again." Ash gave a grin, "Yeah!" There was a comfortable silence between them. Gary dared to disturb it, with the question he tries to ask earlier. He turned around again facing Ash once more, "Ash?" Ash faced him, "Yeah, what is it Gary?" Gary wanted to know why, "Why are you here? I mean, I'm the only one who knows about this place." Ash got tense, "M-my daddy died, and I ran away…" Gary was shocked, he knew Ash didn't want to answer the question but he did anyway._

"_I-I'm so sorry for asking. I didn't mean to make you remember it. I-"Gary was interrupted by Ash's explosive crying. "It's all my fault! It's my fault that he's dead! Daddy!" he cried over and over again. "What do you mean it's your fault?" Gary asked shocked. "I killed him! He was protecting me a-and he was killed! I killed him!" Gary didn't say anything he didn't know what to do. Gary just came closer to him and hugged him as tight as he could without hurting him. But, he was getting hurt. Ash was pounding harshly at his chest not wanting anyone to get close to him, but after a while they were getting weaker. Gary was sure he was clam enough for him to speak again, "It's okay, Ash…your dad died to protect you…he died because he loved you. It's fine…it's gonna be okay…" Gary could feel his shaking body calming down, and his breathing going slower._

_Gary notices after a while that Ash fell asleep in his arms. Gary too was getting tired from his commotion. With Ash curled up in his arms, they fell asleep._

_Morning came once again, and Gary awoke first. He heard police sirens going off nearby. He looked at Ash next to him, and tried to shake him away. Ash gave out one of those leave me alone mumbles, "Hey, Ash. Get up, do you hear the police sirens?" Gary asked. Ash got up quickly, realizing that the sirens were real, and that they were coming closer. They started to hear barking from not so far away. A couple of seconds later, a group of Growlithe came out of the bushes. Police right behind them, then came Officer Jenny. She talked on her walkie-talkie, "Attention, all units! We have found the child, but he's with another boy. Call his mother immediately! We have found Ash Ketchum!" Ash looked confused and Gary spoke, "Hey, Ash. I think they were looking for you." Ash turned to him, "What?" Before Gary could answer, Officer Jenny kneeled down in front of them._

"_Hello, Ash. My name is Officer Jenny. We've been looking for you." She said with a smile. "Y-you have?" Ash asked. Jenny gave a nod, "Yep, your mommy is very worried about you." Jenny then turned to Gary, "Hello, aren't you the grandson of Professor Oak?" Gary gave a nod. After she asked that Ash's mother came running, "Ash!" She pulled Ash into a hug and started crying, "Oh, Ash! I thought you died! I'm so glad you are okay!" Ash didn't have any emotions being shown in his face . Delia looked at him, "Ash sweetie, what's wrong?" Ash looked down at the ground, "Mommy…daddy…he's…he's-" Ash was beginning to cry again, "I know, I know…It's gonna be okay, Ash...everything is going to be okay…" Delia said as she pulled Ash into a hug once again._

_ Half an hour later, Delia was leaving with Ash in her arms. Gary was offered a ride home, and he nodded yes. Gary turned to Ash one last time, "Ash! Come back soon! I'll be waiting!" Ash looked down from his mother's arms and smiled, "Okay. I'll be back!" He waved goodbye..._

Ash was completely shocked, more from what had happened than meeting Gary. "So…my dad died, trying to protect me?" he asked, not needing an answer. Tears started dropping from his cheeks and onto his fisted, shaking hands. Everyone was quiet not knowing what to do. Gary felt guilty for telling him something so horrible from his past. Gary leaned to Ash about to comfort him, but Paul grabbed Ash and put his head onto his chest, glaring at Gary. Gary looked crushed. His hands clenched under the table and grinded his teeth. He stood up and left, not looking back. Paul now had Ash sitting on his lap, and rubbing his back in soothing motions. "It's okay, Ash. He's gone." Ash gave a weak nod.

* * *

**Sorry, it took so long. My mind went completely for like a week, and when I did it was very hard to find. Oh, and the flashback of Misty, Richie, and Brock are real. Which means, its exactly what they say in the real episodes of Pokémon. (And if you don't believe me, look for yourself at ) Please review, and I promise there will be more of Ash and Paul in the next chapter.**

**Me: Thanx to PorcelainDollxx for thinking my story is interesting. And to Won-Chan108 for always reviewing on my work.**

**Ash: Yeah, thanx because if it wasn't for you, she'd just have deleted the story already.**

**Paul: Oh and Amaimon25 has also decided on the last names to be the characters Japanese names.**

**Me: Oh yeah, forgot about that.**

**Ash: Yeah, like always you forget things. -_-**

**Me: Hey, at least I didn't have amnesia like somebody I know...**

**Ash: Gasp! How could you be so rude?!**

**Paul: Yeah, what kind of person are you?**

**Me: I'm the person who can end you, remember?**

**Ash and Paul: (Silence)**

**Me: Yeah, I thought so. Kay guys, see ya in the next chapter, bye!**

**Ash: Bye Bye!**

**Paul: Later...**


	5. Chapter 5: Try

Don't Forget, But You Did

By Amaimon25

Comashipping

Rated M for later chapters

_**Sorry, guys that it took so long. I'm a very lazy person. To make it up, I made this into a lemon, sort of. SPOILER ALERT: Paul and Ash almost have sex, but something happens, read and find out.**_

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

Chapter 5: Try

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_Ash was completely shocked, more from what had happened than meeting Gary. "So…my dad died, trying to protect me?" he asked, not needing an answer. Tears started dropping from his cheeks and onto his fisted, shaking hands. Everyone was quiet not knowing what to do. Gary felt guilty for telling him something so horrible from his past. Gary leaned to Ash about to comfort him, but Paul grabbed Ash and put his head onto his chest, glaring at Gary. Gary looked crushed. His hands clenched under the table and grinded his teeth. He stood up and left, not looking back. Paul now had Ash sitting on his lap, and rubbing his back in soothing motions. "It's okay, Ash. He's gone." Ash gave a weak nod._

* * *

Once Gary left there was a little of uncomfortable silence as they began to eat again. Trying to get the conversation going, Ash spoke again, "So…um, after we're done, why don't you guys go and show me around the house. It's sort of weird not knowing the place where I live, ya know." They all turned to him and smiled, "Sure we'll show you around, no problem." said Misty with a smile. Max excitement skyrocketed, "Yeah! And after that, why don't we go to Professor Oaks? Come on, can we?" They all laughed, "Why do you want to go to the lab so much, Max? I thought you'd get sick of it by now." Tracy said. Max turned to Tracy, "What? How could you say that. When I get older, I'm gonna replace you and be Professor Oak's assistant!" Tracy sweat dropped, he was about to speak when Professor Oak interrupted, "That's a great idea, Max. I'll be glad if you were my assistant." Tracy quickly turned to his boss, "Whoa, hey guys, I'm still young and healthy here. No need to replace me yet." Everyone started laughing at how nervous Tracy was on being replaced by Max.

Everyone was done eating not long after, and they all sat in the living room and started watching some of Ash's Pokémon battles. They were watching the one where Ash and Misty battled at the exhibition match for the Indigo League. The match was a battle between Ash's Pikachu and Misty's Kingdra (it evolved from Misty's Horsea). The battle was at the water arena at the Indigo Plateau, it looked like the one from Ash's Indigo League with Kingler. The whole battle was all water and plate-like things that floated in the water.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash said as he pointed to Kingdra. Pikachu ran towards Kingdra as it body electrified and it jumped from one floating plate to another. Once he was close enough, Misty yelled, "Use Smokescreen, Kingdra!" The water-dragon Pokémon released a giant puff of smoke from its snout. Pikachu missed and turned around to see Kingdra was nowhere to be found, it went underwater. Misty gave a smirk and she yelled out, "Now Kingdra, use Whirlpool!" Underwater, Kingdra came under the plate where Pikachu was and created a massive whirlpool underneath him. Above the water, Pikachu was in trouble as it fell into the water and started drowning. Ash gritted his teeth trying to figure out what to do. Ash finally figured something out, "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Pikachu did as it was told and gave a thunderbolt. The whole water arena turned yellow as Kingdra underwater was electrified by the attack. Electric type moves don't do much against a dragon-type, but does more damage if the opponent is soaked with water. "Kingdra!" Misty said, as she saw the pain of her water-dragon. Pikachu stopped its attack and got up onto one of the plates once again. Kingdra came up out of the water and it looked up at Pikachu. The referee held up his flag and said, "Enough, the exhibition match is now over!" When the match came to a stop, the giant crowd started cheering as Ash and Misty left the stadium.

Everyone came back to Earth, and Ash had his mouth in gape. He turned to Pikachu and Pikachu turned to him, "Pika-pi?" he questioned. "Wow Pikachu. For that small body of yours, you're pretty strong aren't you?" he said with his smile as he patted Pikachu in the head, "Pika…" he said with joy. They continued to watch Ash's Pokémon battle for at least another 2 hours, they saw all of his exhibition matches with Brock, Lt. Surge, Erika, Sabrina, and Blaine. Ash was getting a little tired from watching Pokémon battles and Paul noticed.

Paul held his hand in his and said, "Hey, let me go show you around." Ash smiled at him and stood up with him. Some of them turned to see where they were going, they were told to keep on watching the battles a little longer. Ash and Paul went up the stairs, and Paul spoke about the rooms. There was one on the left, one on the right and one at the end of the hall. "The one on the left is the bathroom. The one at the end of the hall is the guest room. There's another room downstairs next to the kitchen, which is your mother's room." They walked up to the door on the right, Paul took the knob on the door and he turned to Ash, "And this is _**our**_ room…"

He opened the door and everything became bright. Ash smiled as he saw there room. The curtains were pushed away from the window, which let in sunlight into the room. There wasn't much in the room, though. To the left of the door was a desk and on top of it was a flat screen TV. In front of the TV, in a corner, was a king size bed with shiny amethyst colored sheets, and a drawer to the right of the bed with a lamp and "other things".

Ash stepped in the room with Paul right behind him. Ash slowly looked around the room, and then to the bed. He climbed on top, and found it very comfortable. He sat up and then laid on the headboard. Paul got on the bed also and rested next to him(Ash is next to the drawer). Ash turned to Paul and smiled when Paul smiled back. Ash turned to the other side and looked at the drawer next to him. He saw the lamp, but didn't recognize something. He took one of the bottles in his hand and turned for Paul to look at it.

"Why do I have so much lotion?" Ash asked innocently. Paul looked at the bottle and slightly blushed. "Um…that isn't lotion." he said, not wanting to tell his amnesia boyfriend what it was. But then the dreadful question was asked, "If it isn't lotion, what is it?" Paul blushed even more as he sat up, put his knees to his chest and covered his head, "I-it's lube." Ash sat silent for a while. It was over a minute of silence when Paul finally had the courage to look up at Ash. He sat in the same position as Ash, Ash not moving with the bottle of lube in his hand, but with his face of the color of tomato.

Ash finally moved, sort of, "Oh…" he said. He put the bottle down on the drawer and then laid back on the headboard once again with his face completely red. Paul was getting a little nervous at Ash's silence. _"Dang it, I should have just told him that it was lotion."_ He said in his mind. "Um, Ash are you okay?" he asked. He waved his hands in front of Ash's face and he jolted back to life. "Are you okay?" he asked once again. Ash still with his face red said, "I-I…I'm okay." Paul looked down and found something that he wasn't expecting. Ash was turned on.

Ash noticed Paul looking down at his pants, then quickly brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. Paul looked up at Ash again, _"Oh, so he was thinking about that stuff and he got hard"_ , he thought to himself. He saw Ash with blush on his cheeks. Paul gave a smile, then a smirk when he got an idea. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand that was around his legs and came closer to Ash's face. Ash looked up and saw Paul getting closer to him. Ash moved his head back trying to get away from Paul's lips, but it didn't work.

Paul's lips touched Ash's. Ash's eyes were like flying saucers at the beginning of the kiss but then he gently started closing them. Paul, trying to guide him on what to do next, moved Ash's hands to his shoulders and then tried to remove Ash's knees from his chest. Paul deepened the kiss a little. And he finally got Ash to move his knees from his chest, he smiled into the kiss. Ash relaxed a little and wrapped his arms around his neck. Paul took chance to move closer. He picked up Ash a little and sat him on his lap, his legs on each side of him. Then he wrapped his arms around the lithe boy's waist. He could feel the raven-haired boy's mouth open a little and took the opportunity to dip his tongue in. Ash got tense and startled, but then relaxed as he moved his tongue with Paul's.

Their tongues wrestled and Ash let out a soft moan as Paul won him with dominance, but loud enough for Paul to hear. The mauve-haired boy opened his eyes slightly and looked down to see Ash's pants which were making a tent. He took one of his hands from Ash's waist and touched the fabric that was keeping him from his boyfriend's crotch. Ash's eyes jolted and he immediately broke the kiss "Ahh…Paul…". He looked down at Paul to see that his hand was on his pants.

"It's okay, Ash. I'll make you feel good." said Paul. He started to rub his hand on the fabric and continued as he heard Ash gradually start moaning more. Ash wrapped his arms tighter around Paul's neck and arched his back now wanting more. He looked at Paul with lusty eyes, "Paul…I want more…n-now…" Then he started grinding against Paul's stomach. Paul gritted his teeth not wanting to go this far, but couldn't hold back any more. He took Ash off his lap and laid him on the bed.

Ash yelped from surprise. Paul then started to take off his own shirt and then his pants, leaving him with just his plain black boxers. Ash blushed as he looked at his boyfriend's gorgeous body. He noticed that his body tan, but a little lighter than his own and he saw his amazing six abs. He looked down from Paul's six abs and saw that he also had a tent made by his crotch which made him blush even more.

Paul leaned down to Ash once again, but this time Ash didn't back away. He moved forward into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Paul's neck again. While in a heated kiss, Paul moved his hands down to Ash's pants and starting to take off Ash's black jeans. Ash surprisingly let him do so and helped him out by arching his back for him to take them off, leaving him with only plain black boxers too. Paul looked down at the boxers that were keeping him from his boyfriend's penis. Ash's pre-cum was already going through the fabric from feeling so good.

Paul smiled at this and then leaned to the raven-haired boy's face for another deep kiss. Ash moaned once again. After around five minutes of tongue kissing, Paul parted his lips from Ash's which made Ash feel lonely, but then rejoiced as Paul licked and kissed down Ash's neck. Ash moaned again as Paul licked and sucked on one place of his neck. "P-Paul stop…you're gonna leave a-a hickey…aahn…" said Ash, but not really caring if he did. Paul stopped what he was doing, "It's too late now." he said as he touched the new hickey on his boyfriend's neck.

Paul moved down from his Ash's neck down to his collar bone then to his plump, pink nipples. Paul touched the left one with his finger, to see Ash's reaction. "_Not that he has amnesia, I don't know if he's gonna like this…" _Paul thought to himself. He looked up to see the raven-haired boy's reaction. Ash had his eyes shut tight with blush on his cheeks. Paul, thinking that he liked it, started to rub the other one with his other hand, the other nipple quickly got harder by his touch. Ash started to moan and then covered his mouth.

Paul looked back at Ash's nipples and then got closer to lick Ash's left nipple. This made Ash moan even more and he arched his back against his bed, leaning more into his hot mouth. "P-Paul…more…." he moaned. Paul started circling his tongue around his nipple and letting it go, leaving a trail of saliva from his nipple to his mouth. Paul then moved on to the right one doing the same thing. Once Paul was done with his nipples he moved down again his to kiss down lower and lower until he got to Ash's boxer waistband.

He looked down at Ash's pre-cum covered boxers. He moved his hand towards Ash's boxers and started to tease it. Once again, Ash arched his back and put his hand over his mouth trying to stop the moaning but it didn't work. After a while Ash got tired of all the teasing and said, "Mmmnn…Paul…s-stop the teasing already a-and get it over with…aahn…" Paul smirk and started to remove Ash's black boxers.

Once he removed the boxer, his crotch sprung up in front of Paul's face. Ash covered his face trying to hide from the embarrassment. Paul looked at Ash's leaking six-inch dick and licked his lips. He grabbed it with one of his hands and leaned in closer covering the tip with his mouth. Ash moaned more than ever before feeling really good with Paul's hot mouth around his tip. "T-That feel good…more…Paul…" Paul compromised and took more of his dick into his mouth. He finally took it all the way into his mouth and moved one his hands to Ash's balls and started playing with them.

"A..ah! Paul…Mmmnn…good…" Ash moaned as he put his hands on Paul's head. The mauve-haired boy started deep-throating Ash and he moved faster and faster each passing minute. Ash took some of Paul's hair into his hands and he got closer, "Paul…c-coming….." Paul stopped deep-throating Ash and went up to his tip with his licking at it, "It's okay, Ash…come." Ash couldn't take it anymore and released his cum into Paul's mouth as he screamed in ecstasy. Paul drank it all in a couple of gulps.

Paul got off of Ash's penis, and licked his lips trying to get all of the cum. Ash looked up at Paul with eyes filled with pleasure. "Sorry…" he said. Paul smiled, "It's okay, but we're not done yet." Ash blushed but looked confused, "Huh?" Paul took Ash's hand in his and moved it towards his boxers. Ash's eyes widened realizing Paul was really hard. "That moaning of yours really turned me on. Fix it." he said, making Ash blush more than he was before. He didn't really want to ask but did anyways, "H-how?" Paul gave a smirk, he got closer to Ash, and Ash found himself under Paul. He grabbed his legs and put them on his shoulders. Paul shoved his fingers in Ash's mouth and said, "Lick 'em."

Ash did was he was told and started to lick Paul's fingers. After a couple of minutes, Paul declared them wet enough and took them out of the raven-hair's mouth. Ash shut his eyes, knowing what was going to happen next. Paul stuck one of his fingers into Ash's anal. Paul moved his finger in deeper in and then wiggled it around, then added another finger, then another. Until Paul thought he was loose enough, he took his fingers out. Ash slightly opened eyes which turned huge as he looked at Paul's dick. It was already covered in pre-cum and about eight-inches long.

Paul was getting close to coming and really wanted to enter Ash now. He turned Ash around so that he was on his belly with his but sticking up in the air. Paul licked his lips and started to position his crotch in front of Ash's anal and slowly started to go in. Ash noticed some pain since Paul was a lot bigger than his fingers, Paul moved his hands grasping Ash's waist. Ash's eyes shot open as he remembered this pain before.

_**Flashback**_

_As it touched Ash's hole, Ash quickly turned around and started struggling even more. The man rammed into him creating more pain for the champion. More blood flowed down his thighs. The man released his load into Ash and slowly took his crotch out. Ash fell down to the grassy floor, and tried to recover. The masked-man sinisterly chuckled to himself laughing at the champion's state. Ash got on his back and looked at the man. The man didn't notice and took of his mask, using it to wipe himself clean._

_**End of Flashback**_

Ash started struggling trying to get way from Paul's grip. Ash started screaming, "No! No, get off! Don't hurt me!"

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha! Cliffhanger. Hey guys I have some bad news.**

**I don't know if my updates are gonna take longer than usual since I only have the Word professor tryout thing for 60 days & I don't wanna spend like $60 to get the full version. Yes, I'm cheap. **

**Ash: Yeah, just remember not to forget about us! I really wanna know how this story ends.**

**Me: I thought you would know since you're one of the main characters and everything.**

**Paul: But you don't plan things out before you write them. This might be a shocker to you guys but I was the one who was supposed to have amnesia.**

**Me: Hey, it's not my fault. I just go with the flow. Go where the wind takes, ya know.**

**Ash: Oh, and look where it took you. Ur writing fanfics of gay guys for Pokémon.**

**Me: (Gasp!) You guys are just jealous of my talent...**

**Paul: Oh yeah, that's what.**

**Me: Watch it!**

**Ash: Ok guy, see ya later!**

**Paul: Wait, I'm not finished yet.**

**Me: Ignore him guys bye! Oh, & make sure to review and tell ur fanfic friends.**


	6. Chapter 6: Forgive and Forget

Don't Forget, But You Did

By Amaimon25

Comashipping

Rated M for later chapters

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 6: Forgive and Forget

* * *

_ PREVIOUSLY…_

_**Flashback**_

_As it touched Ash's hole, Ash quickly turned around and started struggling even more. The man rammed into him creating more pain for the champion. More blood flowed down his thighs. The man released his load into Ash and slowly took his crotch out. Ash fell down to the grassy floor, and tried to recover. The masked-man sinisterly chuckled to himself laughing at the champion's state. Ash got on his back and looked at the man. The man didn't notice and took of his mask, using it to wipe himself clean._

_**End of Flashback**_

_Ash started struggling trying to get way from Paul's grip. Ash started screaming, "No! No, get off! Don't hurt me!"_

* * *

Ash began to struggle and tried to get away from. Paul immediately came out of Ash not knowing what to do. Once Ash was released, he covered himself with the bed sheets and sat as far away as possible from Paul screaming, "No, get away! Don't touch me. Paul! Paul!" he said and started throwing pillows at Paul. But the weird thing was that he was calling for Paul. Not yelling his name to tell him to get off, but to come and save him.

The mauve-haired boy remembered something that the doctor said. He said that somethings would bring back memories from that dreadful day, and Paul guessed this was one of them. Paul gritted his teeth as he was getting hit with the pillows. Once Ash was out of pillows to throw, Paul moved in closer. "Ash…it's me." he said in the most gentlest voice possible. Ash put his arms for him as a sign of fear and wanting to protect himself, and shut his eyes in fear also. Paul grabbed his arms and forced them out of the way. Ash was fighting back with kicking Paul at his stomach.

"No, no! Get away from me!" Ash yelled and struggled some more. Paul came even closer and had Ash trapped in his arms. "Calm down, Ash! It's me! It's me!" he yelled. Ash completely stopped his rampage and started shaking from trying to stop the tears. Paul could finally relax with Ash in his arms. "It's me, Ash. It's Paul…it's gonna be okay…" he said in a gentle voice. Ash's eyes began to tear up again. He wrapped his arms around the mauve-haired boy waist and wept saying, "Paul…I'm sorry, Paul…-m sorry…" Paul shushed him, "Shhh…it's okay…" Paul whipped him around so that he laid on the headboard with Ash on his lap.

After twenty minutes, Ash finally calmed down. Paul was using his fingers as a brush and combed Ash's rough looking but soft hair. He looked down to Ash, "Ash?" he asked. The raven-haired boy didn't look up but still answered, "Yeah?" "I think we better get our clothes back on and go downstairs. They might be worried for you because of all of your screaming." said Paul. Ash blushed at the fact that they were still naked, "Oh, okay."

They stood up and got changed quickly, which was a good thing, since the door opened. "Hey guys. Um…is everything alright? We heard Ash's screaming and all of us got worried." said Brock as he came into the room. Paul and Ash looked nervously at each other and then looked back at Ash. "Uh-Yeah. Everything is okay, Brock. Ash just fell asleep and…I guessed remembered something of that day." said Paul. Brock looked at Ash and said, "Are you sure you're okay, Ash?" Ash didn't say anything but gave a nod yes. Brock left after words.

Paul turned to Ash who was now sitting on the bed. Paul sat down next to him, "Ash…what did you remember?" Ash looked at Ash with a pained look, "I-I don't really know. I can't…" Paul burrowed his eyebrows together and said, "Come on, Ash. You have to remember, " Paul knelt down in front of him, "Ash, please…for me?" he asked, begging. Ash closed his eyes, trying to remember. "Well…I was struggling getting away from this guy and…"

_**Flashback**_

_The man rammed into him creating more pain for the champion. More blood flowed down his thighs. The man released his load into Ash and slowly took his crotch out. Ash fell down to the grassy floor, and tried to recover. The masked-man sinisterly chuckled to himself laughing at the champion's state. Ash got on his back and looked at the man. The man didn't notice and took of his mask, using it to wipe himself clean._

_**End of Flashback**_

A single tear ran down Ash's cheek and Paul told him to stop, "Okay, that's enough you don't have to remember anymore. It's alright. " Paul wiped the tear from his cheek and pulled him into a hug. Ash pushed Paul away and stood, "I think it would be a good thing if we go downstairs now." Paul slowly nodded surprised that Ash pushed him away, but he understood since there was a lot going on now. "Okay, let's go."

"Ash!" Delia said as she ran to her son's side. She checked all over his body, "Are you okay? We all heard your screams and got worried." Ash smiled at her overprotective mother, "Yeah, mom. I'm just fine." Max stood up from the couch and said, "Okay! Now that we all are here, can we go to the lab now?" he asked excitedly. They all laughed at Max's excitement. "Sure, Max. Come on guys, let's go my lab and show Ash all of his Pokémon!" Professor Oak said. Everyone agreed.

_**Professor Oak's Laboratory**_

"Okay, we're here, Ash!" said Professor Oak as they stood in front of the laboratory. Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder, looked up the cement stairs then at the laboratory. "Wow. That's quite a lot of stairs there." he said really not wanting to climb all of those stairs. "Yep. Okay, everyone here we go." said the professor.

They now stood in the backyard of the laboratory. It was over 20 acres long and wide. It had grassland, plains, meadow, wetlands, etc. just like a safari. Anything and anywhere you can think that a Pokémon could live in. Ash put his hand on his forehead in a solute pose, looking out all over the place where eyes can see. He saw nothing, not a single living thing other than himself and the others. "So, where are these Pokémon you keep talking about? I see don't see anything." he said. Max smiled happily and stood in front of Ash, "Just you wait and see." He took a deep breath, cupped his mouth and yelled out, "Hey, guys! We're here! And look, Ash is here too!" he said, pointing to Ash. "Pika, Pikapi!" Pikachu said as well.

A couple of seconds of waiting and still nothing. Ash started doubting that this Pokémon thing didn't exist and that Pikachu was just an experiment gone wrong. "Hey, Max. I still don't se-" Ash was stopped half way of his sentence when the whole ground started to shake. "W-what's going on?" he yelled, trying to surpass the loudness of the rumbling. Max looked at Ash and smiled, "It's your Pokémon!" he said and ran as far away from Ash as possible. Everyone stood away from him and retreated back into the house, even Paul.

Out in the distance, Ash could see a herd of Pokémon coming straight towards him. Seconds later he saw one coming faster than the rest of them. It was green with red eyes, and a leaf on its head. It yelled out, "Bayleef! Bay!" Pikachu jumped out of the way as the Pokémon tackled Ash with all of its might. "Whoa!" said Ash as he hit the ground, and seconds after that, the rest of his Pokémon surrounded him.

"Bay, Bay, bay!" said the happy Pokémon who tackled Ash. Ash laughed as the Pokémon wouldn't stop licking his face. "Ha-ha! Hey, come on! Ha-ha, cut it out!" he said between laughs. Once the coast was clear, everyone came back out again. Paul sat on Ash's right side and Max on his left. "This one is Bayleef." said Max. After a couple of seconds, Ash sat up and sat Bayleef in front of him. "Bayleef, huh?" he said and petted Bayleef on her forehead, "Hey, Bayleef. How you've been?" Ash asked. "Bay! Bay!" she said happily.

Ash looked around at all the Pokémon around him. He had so many of them of different colors, shapes, and sizes. Ash gave a smile and said, "Hello, everyone!" Everyone cheered at him, excited that he was okay, and healthy. Max stood up and said, "Alright, guys. Everyone get into the position I told you to do." Ash looked at Paul with a confused look and Paul just shrugged his shoulder not knowing either. All the Pokémon got into this position Max was talking about. It was in the position of where Ash caught them by (Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, etc.)

Pikachu jumped off of his trainers shoulder and got with the Pokémon in the farthest group on Ash and Paul's left. Max stood in Pikachu's group. "Okay, let's get started." Max said as he pushed his glasses farther back to his nose, and his glasses glinted. He pointed at Pikachu first, " These Pokémon are the Pokémon you have captured in the Kanto region. As we all know, Pikachu was your first Pokémon. His attacks are fantastic, and they are Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Thunderbolt, and Quick Attack. " Ash nodded, telling Max to keep moving on. Max then pointed at the tiny green Pokémon with a bulb on its back. "This is your Bulbasaur, and it's a grass and poison type Pokémon. It's attacks are Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Double Edge, and Solar Beam. Which I think, he is your strongest of your grass Pokémon." He moved onto the giant red-orange pincer Pokémon. "This one is Kingler, he is a water Pokémon. You had it since it was a Krabby and it's moves are Vice Grip, Bubble Beam, Crab Hammer, and Hyper Beam."

Ash just nodded once again, as he moved onto a giant purple blob. "This is Muk and he's a poison type. You found it in a sewer and its moves are Mud Shot, Sludge Bomb, Protect, and Gunk Shot." He pointed at the heavy, giant, teal colored Pokémon. "This is your Snorlax, and he is one of the, or is the strongest normal type Pokémon in the world. His moves are completely awesome!" Max said excitedly and he continued, "They are Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Double-Edge, and Earthquake!" Ash chuckled to himself at how much Max loved Snorlax's moves.

Max then came down to Ash's supposedly last Kanto Pokémon. He was dragon-like and orange with teal-colored wings and orange horns. "And this is the strongest Charizard in the whole world!" Max said loudly as he spread his arms out to emphasize how amazing he was. "Charizard is a fire and flying type Pokémon, but he is sometimes classified as a dragon type since it can learn dragon type attacks. His moves consists of fire, flying, fighting and dragon type moves which are Flamethrower, Sky Attack, Dragon Pulse, and Seismic Toss." Ash gave a nod to tell him move on to the next group, but then the ground started rumbling again. "W-what the heck is happening now?" Ash yelled as the ground started shaking even more. A large herd of what seemed like bulls ran past them mooing loudly. Max smiled not thinking that the bull Pokémon would actually show themselves. "Those are all your Tauros, Ash. You have thirty of them and you caught them all at the safari zone!" Max said as the rumbling came to a stop.

Max finished introducing all of the Pokémon to Ash. Taking up an hour at how much Max stopped saying how awesome Ash's Pokémon were. Then Ash played with them for another hour, and it was then five in the afternoon. Ash looked at Paul who stayed by his side the whole day, not leaving him once. "So, what do we do now?" he asked. Paul shrugged shoulders. Delia walked up to them and said, "Well, since it's almost dinner time, why don't I go make dinner. I'll go and make " Ash gave a smile and nodded his head, even though he didn't know what his favorite dish of food was. Delia left with everyone saying that they could help out.

Ash and Paul stayed outside, admiring the beauty of miles of grassland and lakes at Professor Oak's lab. Ash laid back down on the grass with his arms at the back of his head. Paul sat down next to him again with his leg crisscrossed. Ash kept thinking, thinking about all the memories that he had forgotten and that even though they told them every single detail, he couldn't remember at all. Then he started thinking some more, and thought about everyone telling them how they met except for one, Paul.

Ash turned to Paul and turned his body to face him leaning on his elbow. "Hey, Paul?" he asked, waiting for a response. Paul turned to him, "Yeah, what is it Ash?" Ash really wanted to know, "While we're waiting, why don't you tell me how we met." Paul looked at him a while then turned away from him and laid down on the grass himself. "Well, I don't think you'd like it." He said. Ash had a confused look on his face and said, "Oh, really, and why not?" Paul turned his body to face Ash and like the raven-haired boy, he propped himself on his elbow. Paul stayed silent for a while, "Well, we really didn't get along at all."

Ash was surprised, "And why didn't we get along? I mean, since we're going out and all, I thought we'd be in really good terms." Paul sighed, really not wanting to relive it. "Well…me and you had differences and the way on how to treat Pokémon. You treat your Pokémon as friends, and I treated them as…tools." Ash looked at him with a blank expression. "Do you still treat them as tools?" Ash asked. Paul stayed silent for a while and shook his head, "No, when you defeated me in the Sinnoh League, I realized that to win, you and your Pokémon need to be connected. And, I didn't have that with my Pokémon. After you left, I began to try and get to know my Pokémon, and I realized that you were right. The bond that you have with your Pokémon is strong." Paul looked at Pikachu who left Ash's other Pokémon and then sat on his trainer's lap. "I envy you and your Pikachu, Ash."

That shocked Ash a little, not expecting Paul to say something like that, "Why?" he asked. "Because, the bond between the both of you is so strong. It's so strong that you guys know what you guys are thinking even without you trying to speak to him." Paul said, as he started to pet the electric mouse Pokémon. Ash looked from Paul to Pikachu, "A strong bond, huh?" Ash said. Then he got an idea, and stood up quickly. "Hey, why don't we have one of those Pokémon battles, Paul?" he asked excitedly. Paul was next to be shocked, "What?" "Yeah, come on Paul. Please?" Ash said, whining a little. Paul gave a sigh, "Sure, whatever you want, Ash." he said as he stood up too. Ash began to cheer, finally getting his chance to battle.

They stood on opposite sides of each other on the grassy field. "Pikachu, I choose you." Ash said, as Pikachu said his name and got off of his trainer's shoulder and got on the battle field. Paul smirked, and said, "Electivire, stand by for battle!" Paul threw a pokeball into the air as a giant, yellow and black furry cat creature came out of the ball. "Electivire!" it yelled out. Ash looked at it for a while, "Paul called that an Electivire." Paul stood there for a while, waiting for his amnesia boyfriend to attack. He finally figured out what was going on, "_Oops. Ash forgot what moves Pikachu has even after Max told him."_ Paul thought and he sweat dropped. "Hey, Ash! Hold on for a while, I'll be right back!" he yelled as he ran towards the house.

A couple minutes later, Paul came back with what looked like a calculator. "Here, this is a pokedex. It tells you all about Pokémon, it will tell you what moves Pikachu has too." Paul said. Ash nodded and took the device into his hands, and Paul went back to his place. Ash kneeled down next to Pikachu and pointed it towards Pikachu. It blinked, opened up and said, "Pikachu, the 'Electric Mouse' Pokémon. Pikachu is known for it's famous Thunderbolt attack, and its red, round cheeks that stores many volts of electricity. Pikachu's moves are Quick Attack a normal type move, Iron Tail a steel type move, Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle which are both electric type moves."

Ash gave a nod to himself and pointed the pokedex towards Paul's Electivire. "Electivire, the 'Thunderbolt' Pokémon. As it electric type moves start to charge, blue sparks start to crackle between its horns. Electivire's moves are Light Screen, Protect, Brick Break, and Thunder Punch." Ash nodded once again, now ready to battle. "Okay, Paul. I'm ready now!" Ash yelled across the field. Ash checked his pokedex and checked Pikachu's moves again. "Alright." Ash said to himself, and then he looked up at Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled. Pikachu nodded and then turned to Electivire. He plunged at the other electric Pokémon at full speed. "Pika!" it said as it hit Electivire making him lose his stance, but just by a little bit.

Ash was amazed at Pikachu's speed and said, "Wow, Pikachu that was great!" Pikachu nodded. Paul gave a smirk, _"Well, I guess I'll win this battle."_ Paul thought to himself. Pikachu was right in fornt of his Pokémon. "Use Brick Break!" Paul said. The giant electric cat raised one of his arms and it shined. Ash finally noticed the other Pokémon moving, "Pikachu, move out of the way!" he yelled, but it was too late. The attack landed directly on Pikachu's head. "Pika!" it yelled as it was hit. Ash gritted his teeth.

"When a Pokémon is about to attack, it is a smart thing to dodge and or counter with another attack." said the pokedex . Ash turned to it not knowing that, and just nodded his head. "Alright then. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu looked at him, knowing what was going to happen, but did what he was told anyways. Pikachu covered itself with electricity, and ran straight to Electivire yelling, "Pika, Pika, Pika!" Pikachu collided with the other and created smoke. Ash's Pokémon came out of the smoke and they waited for the smoke to clear. Paul gave his signature smirk.

The smoke finally cleared and Ash was surprised at what Paul's Pokémon was doing. It didn't seem to be faced by Pikachu's attack, and was winding its arms in circles. "What happened? It didn't do a thing." The pokedex spoke once again, "Electivire's ability is Motor Drive. Motor Drive is an the ability to where electric type moves do no damage and when hit by an electric attack, its speed increases to one level." Ash looked at it again, "What?! Why didn't you say anything before?!" Ash turned to the field, "Pikachu, Use Iron Tail!" Pikachu came at the other once again with a steel-hard tail. "Pika-CHU!" Paul smirked again, "Block it!" Electivire with its new quick speed easily blocked it.

"Use Thunder Punch!" Paul said. Still blocking the other attack, he used his other hand to attack. "Electi-VIRE!" Pikachu was hit head-on, and fell to the ground close to Ash. "Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked. Pikachu slowly got up with pain, and turned to Ash, "Pika!" he said with courage. Ash gritted his teeth once again. Ash looked at Electivire, and saw something strange. It's Thunder Punch arm had static around it. "Hey, what's wrong with Electivire's arms?" The pokedex spoke, "Pikachu's ability is Static. When a Pokémon comes in contact to the Static ability, it becomes paralyzed." For the first time in the battle, Ash smirked. "Alright, Pikachu use Iron Tail, one more time!" Pikachu's tail went to silver again. "Protect!" Elecitvire put his hands up to use protect, but it's arm was paralyzed. Iron Tail attack worked.

"Alright! Now Pikachu, use Quick Attack, full power!" Pikachu came at Electivire at full speed. "Pi-KA!" it yelled, creating smoke once again. The smoke cleared and Electivire had fainted. "No, Electivire!" Paul yelled. Ash stood silent for a while, but then a giant smile landed on his face. "Pikachu, we won!" Ash yelled with excitement. Pikachu ran into Ash's arms and cuddled into his cheek. Paul sighed and walked to his Pokémon, "You did good, Electivire. Get some rest." he said, and he returned him to his pokeball. He walked up to Ash.

Ash saw him walking up to him and smiled, "Wow, Ash. Even when you don't got it, you got it." Ash smiled at him, "Wow, I can't believe I won!" Ash said. Delia walked up to them, "Ash, that was amazing. You reminded of when you first became a Pokémon Trainer, and you won your first battle. You were unbelievable!" she said. "Mom? You watched?" Ash asked. "Mm-hm. Everyone did." she said as she motioned to everyone looking out from the window, waving hello. Ash sweat dropped since there was barley able to any space for people at the window. "You dinner is ready. Come on." Delia said as she started to walk back in. Ash looked at Paul walked inside with him by his side.

Dinner passed quickly since everyone was talking so much, especially Max on how awesome Ash was, which made Ash blushed. Now, everyone had a full belly. "That was delicious, mom." Ash said rubbing his stomach, and everyone agreed. "Aw, you guys are just being kind." she said. Ash turned to Paul, "Now, what do you wanna do?" Ash asked. Paul thought of anything fun to do. "How 'bout I take you to the place where we met as kids, Ash?" a voice said from behind them.

At the door frame, was the boy with auburn hair and green eyes. "Gary?" Ash said. Paul immediately got angry, just by seeing his face, "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**Okay, guys sorry for the wait, and sorry that this one was so boring. But, since Gary is back, things are going to get interesting. Oh, and I decided that Ritchie won't be a rival of Paul, since Gary is insensitive enough for 2.**

**Oh, and I might be writing another story, but I still don't know if I should make it Dragonball Z or Pokémon. If Dragonball Z, it will be Gohan and Piccolo, or Gohan and Trunks, or Trunks and Goten. If Pokémon, it will be Ash and Gary. **

**Gary: Oh. Well thanks for the compliment. T_T**

**Me: Your not even supposed be in this talk show thing.**

**(Gary Leaves) **

**Ash: Hey, Amaimon181, don't you have something to say.**

**Me: Oh, yeah. The other one might take longer than the other's since I have to find my old computer. But, I'm pretty sure it won't take long.**

**Paul: Well, make it quick. I wanna see how this all ends.**

**Ash: Yeah!**

**Me: Alright, Alright! 'Kay see you guys next time.**

**Ash: Bye, Everyone! :***

**Paul: See ya later.**


	7. Chapter 7: It's Okay

Don't Forget, But You Did

By Amaimon25

Comashipping

Rated M for later chapters

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 7: It's Okay

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_At the door frame, was the boy with auburn hair and green eyes. "Gary?" Ash said. Paul immediately got angry, just by seeing his face, "What the hell are you doing here?"_

* * *

Gary glared at Paul for offending him. "Calm down, Paul. I came to apologize for what happened this morning." he said, putting his hands up for defense. All Paul did was grit his teeth and scowl. Gary smirked and walked up to Ash. "I'm sorry of what happened this morning, Ash. I didn't mean to tell you what happened with your father. I just thought that since everyone was telling there story, I'd tell mine." Gary said apologetically. Ash gently smiled at him and said, "It's okay, Gary. I'm sure you didn't mean to do something like that." Ash thought about something for a moment, "Hey, what did you mean by the place where we go when we were kids?" he asked. Gary smiled at him.

"Where you and I always used to hang out. We even had our first fight there. Do you want to go?" he asked. Ash didn't say anything and thought, _"If I go with him I might remember something important. But Paul told me to stay away from him..._" Ash looked up at him, "Sure, I'll go with you." The auburn-haired boy grinned at his response. Ash turned to Paul, "Come on, Paul. Let's go." Gary's face immediately fell and became a scowl. Paul stood up and Ash followed. "Come on, lets get this over with." Gary said irritated that Paul is going to, and Paul knew and smirked to himself.

Ash turned to the people at the dinner table and said, "We'll be back in no less than an hour." They nodded and said there goodbyes. Gary got close to Ash, but then Paul pulled the raven-haired boy close to him putting his arm around his waist. Ash looked up at him, "Paul? Is something wrong?" he asked. Paul just nodded no, "No, I just felt like having you close to me." Ash blushed a little, smiled and nodded. Gary at him in his peripheral vision.

They walked a little while longer, and then Gary stopped. "Well, here we are." he said, as he pushed back the tree branch that was blocking the sight. As he pushed it away, they could see the stars coming in front of them. Ash gasped at the sight and walked closer to his and Gary's childhood playground. He looked moved closer to the river at there sight. It was glistening from the shining stars, and the full moon. Ash turned to Gary and said, "It's so beautiful, Gary." When Ash smiled he couldn't help but smile as well. Paul in the background only scowling at how well Gary was getting along with his boyfriend. Gary moved in closer to him. "It is isn't it?" he asked, knowing the answer but Ash still nodded as his response.

Gary turned to Ash, "Ash," he continued when he got Ash's attention, "I just wanna say I'm sorry, again. I really didn't mean to tell you how your father died. And-" He was interrupted with a hug by the raven-haired boy. "Gary, I already said that its okay. I know you didn't mean to." he said looking up at the auburn-haired boy. Gary smiled down tenderly at him and hugged him back saying, "Thanks, Ashy-boy." Ash looked up at him, Ashy-boy? Why did you call me that?" he asked. Paul finally had enough and pulled Ash away from his rival and said, "It's his stupid little nickname for you." Ash looked up at him. Gary thought that Ash figured he did something wrong. "Well, I think it's a cute nickname." he said. Paul rolled his eyes and thought to himself, _"When did Ash turn so gay?"_ Ash nudged him as if knowing what he was thinking.

Ash looked up at the sky and said, "It's getting dark already?" he turned to Paul, "I think we should start getting home, before its getting way too dark and we have to spend the night." Paul nodded and pulled and with his hand before Gary could protest. Around 10-15 minutes later, they were already back at the house, being greeting by everyone once again. Delia stood up from her chair, "Ash, I was wondering when you were going to be back. I think we should start getting home, it might get too dark and we would have to spend the night." she said, as if she read Ash's mind. Ash nodded. Brock stood up from his chair followed by Misty.

Brock spoke, "Well, I guess we should be heading home as well. Pewter City is a long way to go." Misty crouched down to grab her Azurill and carry it into her arms saying, "Yeah. I guess me and Azurill should get back too." Tracy stood up to protest, "Nonsense. I'm sure that the Professor wouldn't mind if you guys stay over. Right, Professor?" he turned to his boss as he nodded. Brock gave a high-five to each other. "Alright! HE fell for it!" they said in unison. Tracy sweat dropped and said, "Am I really that predictable?" Everyone laughed.

Ash and Delia said there goodbyes to everyone, and they said they're goodbye. Gary was the last to speak to Ash, "Hey, Ashy-boy. I might go and visit your house tomorrow." Paul grabbed Ash by the waist again and pulled him away while Ash was yelling for Pikachu. "Hey, Pikachu! Come one, buddy, we're leaving." Pikachu came out of no where and jumped on his trainers shoulder. Ash, Paul, and Delia left. The time there was a little uncomfortable for Ash since he noticed why Paul was so angry. Once they got home, Delia said she'd be going to bed early since it was such a long day and it was only around eight. Ash and Paul went upstairs to there room.

Once Ash closed the door and turned around, he was pulled onto the bed. He screamed from the surprise attack of kisses to his face. He couldn't help but blush at the contact. "Paul! Stop it! What's wrong with you?!" he said, as Ash pushed him away only to have his wrists above his head and gripped by a hand. Paul started kissing down his neck, but then pulled up when he heard Ash moan. "Your mine, Ash. I'm not giving you to anyone. Especially not to Gary." Ash blushed at his words.

He started to struggle under Paul. "Okay, Paul. I didn't know you were so...possessive." Ash said still struggling. Paul smirked at the raven-haired boy under him. He leaned down and nipped at his neck, and Ash moaned. Paul again, started kissing him down his neck. Ash moaned even more, but then Paul backed away from him. Ash opened his eyes and propped himself on his elbows. "Why'd you stop?" he asked, even though he protested he didn't think he'd stop. Paul sighed, "I can't. Not right now..." he said with a sort-of pained look. Ash looked at him asking, "Why?"

Paul sat on the headboard of the bed. "You already forgot what happened this morning? You remembered! And I don't want you to react like that again." he said. Ash looked at with a pain look of his own. "I'm sorry, Paul. I guess what we did triggered it." he said. Paul looked at him, and gave a sad smile. He leaned toward Ash and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "It's okay. I know both of us didn't for mean that to happen. I'm gonna go take a shower." he said as he got up, "Why don't you just lay down for a bit." Ash just nodded.

Once Paul came out of the shower, Ash went in after words. It was now 9 at night. And they decided to go to bed. Ash laid on Paul's left and turned his back to his. Paul could feel the tension coming from Ash. He took a chance and wrapped an arm around the raven-haired boys waist. Ash tensed at the touch, but relax. He turned around so that he was facing Paul and looked him straight in the eyes. Ash could tell what Paul's eyes were trying to say. Everything is going to ne okay, they said. Ash smiled and wrapped and arm around Paul's waist as well. Paul pulled him closer to his chest and put his face in Ash's messy hair. It soothed him so much, his smell. Ash inhaled the mauve-haired boys scent as well, _-__Paul's smells so good-_ he thought. He wrapped his tighter around him, inhaling his scent, and fell asleep with a smile on his face. Paul fell asleep right after.

* * *

**Sorry, it took so long and that it's short. I'm writing a Truhan fanfic and I got to caught up, I totally forgot about it. I'll try and update every two weeks, along with the truhan fic.**

**Ash: You're so nice to forget about us, Amaimon181. (Sarcastically)**

**Me: Oh, please. I could delete you in two clicks. One to delete, and one if I'm sure to delete. **

**Silence...**

**Me: Yeah, I thought so. I got that from Victorious...Kay! Later Guys!**


End file.
